


Leaving Nothing and Everything Behind

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's thoughts before leaving the Sunnydale crater behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Nothing and Everything Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sunday 100 drabble challenge: Wishing

Xander stared into the abyss that had once been his home. Twenty-three years and he’d only left once and hadn’t gotten very far away. And now he had no choice, he had to leave. There was nothing left, literally. The others were waiting—it was time to go.

But Anya was there, always would be there. Things had just gotten good. They were just starting over. Starting over for what? He’d never know. If only... There had to be something around here that was listening.

“Xander, would she really want that?” Andrew interrupted him.

“No, she wouldn’t.”


End file.
